Triple Tension
by dude overdrived
Summary: Could there possibly be tension between the heroic trio? Extreme AU and somewhat extreme OOC.


_**TRIPLE TENSION**_

**Sora POV:**

It started off as just another casual day. Riku, Kairi, and I were sitting at a bench in the park. Naturally, all three of us were bored, as we had nothing to do. We were each other's best friends. Well...that was because we were each other's only friends.

I sighed. I looked over at the field. Many of the kids from school were playing soccer. The coolest kids in school, Cloud, Tifa, Tidus, Selphie, and the other cool kids were there hanging out and playing ball. I sadly sighed as I watched them. None of the cool kids wanted anything to do with me, Riku, or Kairi. Why, do you ask?

...because all three of us are _bisexual._

Yeah! Hard to believe, isn't it? The three of us go _both ways_. The number of guys and girls I've gone out with are about equal. Riku's gone out with countless girls and guys, and even took some of them home. Kairi's gone out with a large amount of guys, but she's had her fair share of girls.

On the social status ladder, we're barely above the gay kids, and just below the geeks. Apparently no one wants anything to do with a bi-guy (except for other bi and gay people). So...yep. That's pretty much it. We're the only friends we've got.

Something felt weird about today. Neither of us had gone out with anyone in the past month, so we were feeling feisty. I fidgeted around where I sat. I was dying to get some action around here. I looked around. The only people who would likely take up my offer were Riku and Kairi...no, what am I thinking! I swore that they were the only two people I would never go with.

I nervously slicked my spiky brown hair back, and leaned back on the bench. I looked over to my right. There was Kairi. She looked so pretty in that pink dress. The wind was flowing through her beautiful auburn hair. She looked so curvy and cute. As I looked at her face, I saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks. She probably sensed I was staring at her.

I turned to my left, and looked at the mysterious Riku. ...Oh my god, he went sleeveless today! Oh, man, why does that excite me?!? His muscles were bulging out, and it seemed like the sun was shining off of them. His silver hair was so cool, I felt like I wanted to run my hands through them all day long...

I shook my head. _No! What am I thinking!?! I haven't had a single thought about Riku and Kairi...until today._

"Are we gonna do anything today, guys?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

Kairi shook her head. "Can't think of anything except stare at the cool kids."

We all groaned and slumped in our seats. Suddenly, I felt like the tension was getting tighter. There was nothing happening...but the tension...it felt so...what's the word? Tense!

Then, something shocking happened. I felt something on my right leg. I looked down. Kairi's hand was on my thigh. I looked at Kairi with surprise. She didn't look at me, though. Instead, she looked down on the ground. Then...she slowly moved her hand up and down my thigh.

I gulped. Was Kairi feeling the same tension I was feeling?

As if that wasn't enough..._he_ did it too. I looked to my left, and sure enough, Riku's hand was on my thigh as well. I gulped very loudly. Riku moved his hand up and down slowly. My thoughts were slowly starting to get more disturbing and pleasurable.

_You know what? What the hell._

I put my arm around both Riku and Kairi. I slowly moved my arms down to their hips. They stopped stroking my thighs. Kairi looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Sora, your parents aren't home today, right?"

I grinned. Riku laughed gleefully. The three of us stood up and began walking towards my house. I happily began thinking exciting, _bi_ thoughts.

Today is going to be fun.

**-You know what? I hate myself for writing this story. I strongly oppose **_**any**_** fanfics depicting the characters as bi or gay. But...for some stupid reason, this story came to my mind, and I unhappily decided I would have to write it to get it out of my system. Do realize that this will be a one time thing! I strongly encourage anyone who reads this story to flame me so my concious will never make up a story like this again!!!!!!-**


End file.
